Neco kun
by FlameDancer12
Summary: Kid gets turned into a cat and is found by none other than Soul who takes him in as his new pet, what will he learn about his friend? SoulXKid fluff
1. Chapter 1

A small black cat walked through the lone streets of Death City, hissing to itself, "I can't believe that Blair! Why would she turn me into a cat…?" The cat whined remembering what had happened. He was sitting in his beautifully symmetrical home fixing a painting when suddenly the door swung open, all he remembered was 'Pu-pu-pumkin cannon~!' and everything went black after that. Kid had woken up at his house on the ground a cat and decided that he would track down Blair and make her turn him back.

Kid looked up at the sky and squinted when his gaze met the sun, it was so hot out and having fur didn't help. Kid looked around for any shade, he felt like his paws were going to burn off. He looked to his left and found a tiny strip underneath the nearest house. Kid wobbled towards his destination still trying to figure out how to walk with four legs. He leant against the wall trying to get all of him covered in shade, after a few minuets Kid felt his fur start to cool off. Kid sighed and looked in front of him, still such a long way to walk… Kid mewled "It only usually takes me ten minuets to walk to Souls place… I haven't even reached the basket ball courts…" Kid's ears flicked when he heard footsteps at his right, he turned to see his weapon friend Soul carrying two bags of groceries, and Kid figured Maka must have sent him out to shop. "Soul! Hey it's me, Kid!" Kid ran up to Soul attempting not to trip.

The weapon looked down at him slightly confused the he smiled "Aw what a cool cat." Soul dropped the bags he was carrying and put out his hand trying to lure the cat to him.

Kid blinked, "Soul…?" Soul advanced towards him making Kid step back out of instinct.

"No kitty, I wont hurt you. Come here." Soul reached out to pat Kid on the head. "What are you doing out here in the sun… you should go home."

Kid hissed a bit at his startling Soul slightly "I would go home but my fur would make the whole place asymmetrical and then I would have to spend hours checking the carpet for stray hairs…"

Kid felt Souls hands slip under his front arms and pick him up so he was eye to eye with his friend. "You don't have a collar and I haven't seen you around here before…" Kid locked eyes with Soul hoping his friend would recognize him. "… You look a lot like my friend." Soul noticed the cat had three white stripes on the left side of his head. Soul smiled, "But then again, if he saw you he'd probably break down and cry because it reminds him of how asymmetrical he is." The weapon laughed but Kid was on the brink of tears.

'He's right! I AM ASYMMETRICAL! EVEN SOUL THINKS SO!' Kids eyes bubbled with sadness but Soul didn't seem to notice, the weapon proceeded to gently set the little back cat down.

"Well… I have to go." Soul grabbed the grocery bags beside him and started home again.

Kid felt the heat of the sun starting to burn his fur again and realized he needed Soul to bring him to the weapons shared apartment before his fur lights on fire. He meowed cutely trotting up to Soul and rubbing his head against his leg, making the weapon stop in his tracks. "Cat… what are you doing?" Soul attempted to walk away but the little black cat blocked him. "Seriously cat; I have ice cream with me. It's going to melt if I don't get home soon." Soul rolled his eyes and picked the cat up by his scruff. "Fine I will take you with me…" Soul gently slung the small cat over his right shoulder and switched both bags to his right arm so he could put his other over the thin cat.

Kid made a strained sigh noticing Souls shoulder was pressing into his ribcage. "Watch it you asymmetrical idiot…" Kid growled, Soul of coarse didn't understand him but understood he was uncomfortable and pressed Kid closer to his neck. Kid sat through the bumpy ride to Souls house clinging onto the others neck. When they arrived Soul took out his keys and pressed his head against Kid so he wouldn't run off as he unlocked the door. Kid gasped for breath and tried to retract his claws from Souls neck.

Once inside, Soul grabbed Kids claws and pried them out of his neck, "Okay cat were here." Soul said rubbing the new wounds on his neck, "I'm going to have to keep you in my room since Maka will probably freak out if she knows I adopted a random street cat." He looked to the side and grimaced, "Yet she doesn't kick out Blair… I wish that lady would go find some other poor guy to torment…"

Kid glared at him, "I'm not a street cat…" As soon as Soul let him go to put away the groceries Kid leapt from his arms and started down the halls of the apartment looking for Blair's room. As a cat his nose was far more sensitive to smell and he soon found himself in front of the witch cats' room. The door was cracked slightly so Kid invited himself in, he looked around. Nothing. She didn't come back home after her seemingly random assault on Kid. Kid sat still thinking of what he was supposed to do now.

Suddenly he felt himself being pried off of the ground. "What are you doing in here, cat?" Soul dragged him through the halls and they soon found themselves in Souls room. "Here's your new home…" Soul sat Kid on the bed gently and started to pet under his chin.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Kid hissed finding it awkward that his friend was touching him like he was some sort of common house cat.

Soul blinked in confusion, "What's wrong..?" The albino began to pet Kid behind his ear this time.

The meister found himself unwillingly purring at this, "Soul~" Kid gently rubbed his head against Souls hand making the other pick him up and set him in his lap while continuing to pet him. "… What the hell am I doing!" Kid snapped out of his blissful state and clawed Soul in the leg harshly, as a reaction Soul grabbed the cat by his scruff and flicked him on the nose.

"Bad cat! What was that for..?" Soul said scolding the small cat.

Kid rubbed his nose with his paw trying to make it feel better. "Bastard…" Kid muttered in pain.

Soul placed him on the bed gently, "Hey I get it if you're having a bad day but don't take it out on me, cat…"

"You have no idea…" Kid meowed sarcastically.

Soul started to feel a bit bad for flicking him and picked up the cat cautiously holding him to his chest. "Well… you don't have a name that I know of… so how about I name you?" Soul held the cat closer to his neck and nuzzled into his soft fur. "You're so adorable~ but I doubt you want a name like 'kawaii'…" Soul looked at the cats golden eyes "You do remind me a lot of my friend Kid though… That's it!" Soul held the frail cat up so that he was staring into his sun gold eyes. "I will name you after Kid, you can be my Kiddo-cat~" Soul chuckled at his word play and put the small thing on his shoulder.

"How creative, you creep…" Kid meowed. Soul cuddled him some more which was starting to freak Kid out, he never figured Soul was so gentile and sweet.

Soul picked himself off the bed and started walking towards the bathroom. "Now I did find you on the streets so I think I should give you a bath…" Kids' eyes widened at this. Soul entered the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Kid had to admit what he saw was unimpressive and sad compared to his luxurious symmetrical bathroom at home. He also noticed something else; there was only a shower and no bath tub. That meant Soul was going to put Kid in the sink or…

Suddenly Kid was placed by the sink, "Thank god I though you were going to get in the shower with me…" Kid mewed in silent relief.

Soul started to look in Kids fur, "I don't see any fleas… but I guess since your pitch black it's hard to tell. I should put you in the shower anyways, you're a bit dusty." Kid sat still in disbelief. Soul was really going to take a shower with him! Sure Kid had seen Soul undress at PE but this was getting to a whole new level of awkward. Soul turned on the shower checking the temperature then started to remove his jacket, Kid gulped.

'Just don't look at him Kid that's all you have to do…' Kid turned his vision away from the weapon blushing harshly. Kid heard some of Souls cloths start to fall against the bathroom floor through the running water. The meister gulped again shutting his eyes as he heard Soul walk towards him. "Oh god no…" Kid felt Souls bare arm wrap itself under his ribcage.

"Alright Kid," Soul found it slightly awkward to have named the cat that but he did find it relevant. "I hope the water not to hot…" Soul put himself in the shower first and held the small cats scruff incase he found water distasteful and decided to claw his way out if it. The cat just meowed stiffly when water hit his fur. Soul held the thin cat to his chest and grabbed some shampoo to wash him with.

"Get me out of here you idiot!" Kid hissed as he felt Soul trying to get him clean, he still had his yellow eyes clenched as tight as possible. Kid tried to breathe in but water mixed with air making him sneeze, the cat felt his lungs tighten with the need for air. "Soul I can't breathe…" Kid extended his claws slightly prepared to use them if Soul didn't get him some air fast.

Soul noticed this and turned the cats back towards the foist of the shower rinsing off all of the shampoo he had used on him. The weapon placed Kid on the bottom of the shower and proceeded to try and wash all the cat fur that clung to him. Kid didn't know where he was and the steam build up in the shower was making his lungs tight again. He decided to open one eye cautiously to see where he had been placed. To his misfortune, the thing he didn't want to see was directly in his line of sight. Kid spun his head around hitting the side of the shower with a loud 'clang'. 'I didn't just see that…' Kid stared at the falling water for mind soap.

Soul knelt down beside his new pet seeing that he had just hit his head. "Kid! Are you ok? Be careful…" He grabbed the small animal and placed him on his lap.

"OH GOD… HELP ME…" Kid felt Soul seat him on the exact place Kid didn't want to be. Soul felt the cat's claws dig into his leg as his tail flicked back and forth in agitation.

The albino grabbed the cats paw and slowly rubbed it, "Aw Kid are you alright?"

Kids head swung to the ground in defeat, "Are you done molesting me?" Soul placed the cat across his lap to gently rub his head, thinking the cat was still hurt from the accident. "Do you get your sick kicks out of this, you pervert…" Kid hissed un-audibly through the pouring water of the shower.

"Let's get you dry…" Soul said still concerned for his new pet, he proceeded to turn off the shower while gently moving the cat to his shoulder. The weapon got out of the shower reaching for a towel that he had at the side of the shower, he pulled the black cat away from him as he wrapped the white towel around him. "There~ now you're all clean." The cat let out a small noise as he pinned his ears against his head. Kid had never wanted to know what it felt like to be a wet rag, but this must have been it. His fur clung together making it heavy on his frame.

Soul grabbed himself a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he left the bathroom to lay himself and Kid on his bed. The weapon started to rub the towel around Kid quickly but gently as to not startle him, Kid let out an annoyed noise as he felt Souls hands pressing on his lungs. Soul stopped and transitioned to rubbing the towel against Kids ears and face. He lifted Kid onto his chest letting the cat air dry the rest of himself. Kid found himself battling the strange urge to lick his fur clean but resisted, he watched Soul drying his snow white hair with the towel that was previously the only thing making him slightly decent. Kid sighed and laid his face against the scar on Souls chest, he had never seen it this close and found in interesting since he couldn't get scars.

The meister felt the bed shift slightly as Soul repositioned the both of them to the middle of his bed. Kid found this moment some what peaceful. He had always found Soul comfortable to be around and if the awkwardness of him being a cat and Soul being naked was put aside, everything felt as it should be some how. Kid sat still settling into the stillness, Soul wrapped his arm around the cat and pressed him closer to himself. "You know Kid… Its nice having a normal cat for once." Soul smiled as he stroked the cats back lightly as to not disturb the now sleeping Kid.


	2. Chapter 2

4:18

Damn it…

Kid sat at Souls windowsill waiting for the weapon to come home seeing as Soul was his only entertainment. Over the course of living with his friend for three days Kid found himself learning more about his weapon friend. Soul spent most of his time with the meister, locked up in his room listening to music or playing his guitar. Soul would usually play it for Kid since he was the only audience member that wouldn't critique him. Though all of this, the meister found himself hour by hour starting to get more concerned about how Blair hadn't shown up at the apartment at all.

Kid leapt from the windowsill to Souls desk, he paced around in a continuous circle until he found the will to go back to the window, "WHY ISNT SOUL HOME YET!" Kid hissed through the window at the empty parking section where Souls bike usually resided. Kid felt his stomach make a noise of displeasure and he looked at his half full food dish. Kid only brought himself to eat from it when he was in desperate hunger, the other times he would have Soul give him something from his dinner. Kid leant down to the dish and forcefully made himself swallow one of the dry pellets. He immediately transitioned to the water bowl to wash it down. Suddenly Kid heard Souls motorcycle engine coming from down the street. Kid jumped on the bed, "It's about time…" he grumbled laying on Souls favorite pillow for revenge.

Soon footsteps were heard in front of the door, down the hall and finally he was home. The cat looked up at the scythe expecting a happier expression than the one he got. Kid purred as he rubbed himself against Souls side, this always seemed to cheer Soul up when he was in a bad mood. "Hey Kid…" Soul sat beside his cat and sighed in exhaustion and defeat. "Today I skipped class because Liz and Patty said Kid hasn't been home in three days… I was driving around looking for him…" Soul put his head in his hands, "No luck…" Kid felt his heart sink, Liz and Patty were worried about him… and so was Soul even though he was right here for him. "Sorry I was late coming home…" Soul forced a smile as he looked to his companion, "Hey I got you something." Soul reached in his pocket and pulled out a little white collar with a bell on it.

"W-what are you planning to do with that…?" Kid backed away from Soul and the weapon started to thrust the collar towards him. Kid was about to jump off the bed but in mid leap Soul grabbed him by the scruff pulling him into his lap.

"Tsk, tsk Kid~ I went though all of the trouble of buying this for you and you don't want it?" He placed the cat in between his legs locking Kid in place as he put it around his neck. "There~ It looks cute on you." Soul smiled as he picked Kid up and brought him in front of the bathroom mirror to see for himself.

Kid twitched at this "I'm not your god damn pet you idiot, its bad enough that you make me use a litter box!" The black cat squirmed around trying to get his back paw under the collar.

Soul held him still to the best of his abilities, "Kid- hey stop that!" Kid felt his paw hook under the collar and he shoved down making the little white band snap at the buckle. The cat felt satisfied with himself and sat still. "You are such a brat…" Soul muttered, putting the little cat down and picking up the collar he'd gotten for him. Kid stuck his tail up proudly and started to walk out of the bathroom, Soul attempted to sneak up on him to make him put on the collar but right as he lunged at the cat Kid darted under Souls bed. "KID GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND PUT ON THE GOD DAMN COLLAR." Soul said sternly.

Kid curled up in the middle of the bed with his ears pinned to the back of his head defiantly, "Like hell my friend…" He hissed audibly.

The weapon stood up and put the collar on his desk as he sighed, "Fine… I won't put it on you yet, alright? Why don't you come out and eat something you haven't touched your food since I got it for you."

Kid cautiously crawled out from under the bed, "That's because its crap. I'm used to five star restaurants and you have me eating god damn Purina cat chow. You are so cheap…" Kid leapt onto Souls bed and angrily gave him a look as he contemplated the fowls against him done by his friend.

"You are so weird…" Soul shook his head when suddenly the door swung open revealing Souls meister who was holding her weapons phone in her hand.

"Hey Soul you have a call from- … When the hell did you get a cat!"

"M-Maka…? Um this is my cat, his name is Kid." The albino picked up the flustered little cat.

His meister looked skeptical, "… you named the cat Kid? God Soul you have issues."

"HEY NO I DON'T! Besides he looks a lot like him, see?" Soul held the cat up to his meisters face.

"… Whatever just make sure it doesn't bother me, and it doesn't leave your room okay?"

Soul glared at his mister, "IT is a HE, got it? Besides this cat is the smartest cat I've ever known, I'm sure he won't bother you."

Maka kept the skeptic expression on her face, "What do you mean 'smart', it's a freaking cat."

"HE, Maka. He is male."

"Whatever…"

Soul looked down at the small cat that meowed cutely, "Well if I tell him to do something he does it and he always listens to me when I'm talking or playing the guitar…"

Maka lifted an eyebrow in question, "… Soul I think you have been spending too much time with the cat. I think your going crazy…" The scythe meister lazily put the phone out for Soul to grab. "It's your dad and by the way have you seen Blair lately…?"

The weapon cautiously took the phone from his meister while setting the cat down. "My dad…?" Soul got lost in the moment to the point where Maka had to cough to get him out of his trance. "Oh- Blair… Yeah she said she was going to be at her house for a few days… maybe a week."

The blonde meister started to close the door, "Alright and tell me if everything goes alright with your dad." The door shut.

"YES! I know where she is now!" Kid purred excitedly, "Now I can find her and be myself again! No more cat food! No more collars! NO MORE LITTERBOXES! I can't wait to see the look on Souls face when I tell him~" Kid looked up at Soul who had the phone pressed to his hear anxiously, he looked down at the floor listening. The cat saw this and decided to press against Souls leg with his head purring comfortingly, the weapon used his foot to scoot Kid out of the way as he hastily made his way out of the room. Kid scoffed at Soul rejection, "What's up with him…? Whatever- I need to get out of here and find Blair." Kid leapt onto the wooden desk pulling the rest of him up. He looked at the window and tried to find a weak point. Kid was about to open the small bit of screen exposed through the slight opening in the window when he heard some yelling in the house. Kid's fur stood on end, whatever was happening it didn't sound good.

The door swung open viciously making the cat leap backwards in surprise. Soul expression was far passed anger; it was more like pure hatred. "So you're not coming to visit me? And you're giving me that crappy ass excuse as to why you can't. No, don't lie to me. I know you're disappointed in me to the point where you couldn't care less!" Soul sat on his bed gripping the sheets to try and exert his anger. "If that's so, then why don't I visit you? …No I have no problem with that, but apparently you do. Another lame excuse, why don't you just say that you don't want me to be your son anymore to my face, it would hurt less." A loud voice could be heard over the phone by Kid as he gently padded his way over to his friend's side. Soul's features were grim as he continued to listen to the voice on the other end, "No I know you don't give a shit about me, if I was in a hospital dying Wes would probably be the only one to visit. Don't bullshit me; you always blame the school for everything. What if I'm happy here? What if I just didn't want to pursue music, that doesn't mean you should disown me."

Kid looked up at Soul; he never knew Souls family treated him so bad that he felt they hated him. He attempted to rub his head into Souls arm but as he did Soul got up and paced to the other side of the room. "Please just stop, it shouldn't matter what I like you should love me anyways. It's called unconditional love you bastard! Never address me as your son again!" Soul slammed the phone shut and tossed it to the other side of the room. The weapon first had the look of accomplishment on his face but it soon faded as the realization of what just happened set in. Soul walked over to his bed and gently sat down beside his agitated cat.

The shinigami prodded Souls arm with his nose, "Soul…? Are you okay…?" he mewled. The room fell into a still silence as time seemed to stop, everything felt duller to Kid without Souls happiness present. Kid tried once more to lift his friend's spirits and nuzzled himself in between Souls arm and waist. Kid looked up at his friend seeing tears start to form at the edges of his eyes.

Soul sniffed then realized he was crying so he quickly used his sleeve to dry his eyes. "Well that could have gone worse I guess…" More tears soon replaced the ones he had tried to hide and he gave up and let them fall freely. Kid meowed and rubbed his head against Souls leg in another attempt to comfort him, Soul finally noted his efforts and started to pet the little cats head. "What have I done… he probably wont ever speak to me again. He's probably going to disown me to the point where I'm going to have foster parents; I guess my dad never really did parent like things with me anyways." Soul remembered all the hours he had worked playing the piano just to please his parents but with no luck, they were slightly amused but Wes was better. He always would be in their eyes. Soul felt more tears stinging his eyes, making the room look blurred. "I just feel like everyone hates me… ever feel that way Kid?" Soul continued to stroke the little black cats head. "You probably don't care, do you?"

Kid blinked, "Soul… of coarse I do." He looked up at the weapon who sighed in disappointment.

"Maka's right… I've gone crazy. I'm talking to a cat like its going to reply…" Soul stopped petting Kid and let his arm fall limp at his side. Kid squirmed out of Souls arm to hop off the bed. "Yeah… that's what I thought…" Soul stared up at the ceiling contemplating his depression when he heard a soft noise of a bell, "Kid…?" He lifted himself up to see the little cat holding the white collar he had attempted to put on him earlier gripped tightly in between his teeth. Soul worked up the best smile he could and took the collar from Kid to replace it on his neck. "I knew you weren't stupid…" Soul ruffled Kids fur a bit then proceeded to lie down. The small cat joined him curling up in his arms.

Kid sighed and put his head on Souls arm, "Of coarse not idiot, and don't think this means anything. I will be your pet for tonight but that's it." Soul rested beside his cat, the window had a curtain so it was dimly lit in the room.

Hours passed as Kid and Soul lay together, Soul would occasionally say something like 'who needs that bastard, right Kid?' trying to cheer himself up but the words his father had said to him had spread through his soul like a consuming venom with no found cure.

It was eight fifteen and the sun had finally gone down making the room dimmer as night fell upon it. Soul looked at the small cat that was at his side, "… You know Kid; I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone before."The cat stirred and lifted his drowsy head up. Soul pet the little cat on the head then proceeded to scoot him closer to himself, "I kinda like this… guy." Soul blushed slightly.

Kid stared at his friend, "Carry on… who's this guy..?" the shinigami said still a bit rattled at that shocking news.

Soul closed his eyes and let his head rest on one of his pillows, "I named you after him." Kid's eyes widened.

"Wha…? Soul you like me and you never said anything?" Kid said slightly angry.

Soul turned towards the cat looking into his sun gold eyes, "I think most people expect him to be a rich brat and he slightly is..." Kid pinned his ears to the back of his head defensively as Soul chuckled. "But he's a really nice person once you get to know him; he's so strong and amazing… You know he kicked Black*Star and my ass on the first day we met him?" Soul laughed half heartedly.

"Yes I did, why did you have to mess up my perfectly symmetrical hair?" Kid hissed lightly, Soul didn't notice.

The weapon stopped attempting to laugh and frowned, "And now he's gone and no one knows where he is…" Soul stared up at his ceiling as the dark emotions playing in the background started to take over again. "I didn't even get to try and ask him out... then again... I guess it's for the best. It would just give my parents one more excuse to be embarrassed of me. They would probably think I've taken the school too seriously or something, him being Shinigami-samas son and all…" Soul's voice trailed off as he tried to picture what his family would do him if he did date Kid. They would probably have him assassinated, erase all evidence that he was their son then when people asked they would just say 'Soul who?'.

Kid curled up closer to Soul blushing, "Um… I guess it would be for the best right?" He spoke knowing he would get no reply, he didn't want one. His opinion of Soul had grown over the last three days, sure he was an asymmetrical, messy, annoying, complaining, stubborn weapon that drove Kid insane but he seemed to make Kid smile at the strangest of times. Kid looked down mentally slapping himself.

The cat shifted uncomfortably when he felt Soul breathe out ruggedly, tears starting to fall from his face again. "I feel like everything I love is just gone…" Kid looked at Soul sadly; he wished that he could comfort him with words and tell Soul everything was going to be okay. The weapon grabbed the little cat and pulled him into a hug burying his face into the cats pitch black fur. After a few moments of thinking Soul removed himself from Kid with a neutral expression, he looked at the cat and spoke in a mixture of melancholy cheerfulness. "You know Kid… I think I know how to get back at my dad, or at least prove myself right."

Kid looked up at Soul slightly worried, Soul didn't seem to be thinking straight and his soul wavelength was a bit distorted from what it usually was. "Soul don't do anything stupid please." Kid meowed, unheard and unnoticed by Soul.

The weapon sat up on the bed, "It's a rather… uncertain plan, but I think it would work." Souls smile seem twisted to Kid, distorted like his soul in a way that made Kid worry even more. "What if I hurt myself? You know. Like an emo person does right? Then I would have to go to the hospital and THEN I would see if that basted cared enough to go or not!" Soul sat caught up in the end result of his plan to think it through all the way.

"SOUL! No that's a terrible idea!" Kid said shortly, frustrated at how his words couldn't be understood by his friend.

Soul smiled almost maniacally, "Yeah… that's a good idea, I'll prove him wrong. Nobody else really cares for me, so I shouldn't be…" He gulped thinking about what he had to do to achieve his goal. "… missed, if I… didn't do something right…" Kid stared up at his friend in horror, Soul wasn't thinking straight. He was going to hurt so many people if he did this… especially Kid.

Kid stared at his friend slightly scared, "No Soul… what about Black*Star? Tsubaki, Maka, Liz, Patty? What would they think if you did something that stupid?" Kid realized his words of wisdom fell upon deaf ears as Soul got off his bed only to walk towards the bathroom.

"Well, I'm sure Maka will take care of you while I'm in the hospital. And at the rate your foods going down, I'm sure you'll be fine." Soul smiled at the cat, "You know Kid… you're a good cat." Soul shut the door to his bathroom lightly as Kid charged to the door.

"NO SOUL! STOP IT! THIS IS DUMB!" Kid yelled in fear for his friends life, he viciously clawed at the bathroom door trying to get Soul to stop this madness. "Don't do this please…" Kids efforts faded as his arms started to get tired, he let them drag to the floor in defeat. 'I would give anything to just be able to talk him out of this…' Kid felt as if he was going to cry but his cat anatomy didn't allow it. He looked at the door confidently; he had to stop Soul, No matter what. Kid quickly ran out of Souls room, thankfully the door was slightly cracked and raced to Makas room. He found her sitting in her room reading a book with her iPod on. "Listening to music while your weapons in danger… you make me sick." Kid found that he wasn't noticed and started meowing loudly. Nothing got to the meisters ears and he decided it was time for drastic measures; he trotted up to the meisters left leg that was dangling over the side of her bed. "This is what you get for calling me an 'it'…" Kid drew his claws and stuck them in Makas exposed leg, she yelped in pain immediately kicking Kid in the gut. He trotted to her door and meowed again.

"WHAT THE HELL! How did you get in here, Souls going to get it…" Maka dropped her book and her iPod and stormed into Souls room followed by Kid who sat by the door pawing at it. "Soul! Your god damn cat- … Soul…?" She looked around the room seeing that it contained no life besides herself and the cat. "Soul…?" She said again as she looked at where Kid was pawing as he meowed, hoping she would get the hint. The scythe meister walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Hey Soul… you in there..? Your cat um…" Kid felt his gut tighten, what if he already did it? Kid would never forgive himself if he let Soul hurt himself like that.

Kid sat intently waiting for something to happen, suddenly the door cracked open slightly revealing a shaky Soul. Kid noticed the two bandages on his left wrist that he attempted to conceal by stuffing his hand in his pocket. "Hi… What did my cat do?" Soul tried to look curious but he looked a bit sickly through all that. Maka stared at him suspicious.

"Um… never mind, are you… okay? You seem a bit off…" Maka looked at her weapon worried, she noticed him stuffing his arm into his pocket further, "What's with the bandages?"

Soul attempted to look collected but it was easy to see through, "Oh this? Nothing, I was just grabbing something and I cut my arm on something sharp that's all." He made a weak laugh at this but it soon faded as his meisters suspicions didn't.

Maka lifted an eyebrow questioning the truthfulness, "Riiight… So what did you cut it on?" She tapped her foot staring at her weapon with an angry expression.

Soul seemed a bit distracted, "Hm? Oh I don't know… I didn't know I was cut until after it happened."

Turned around and picked Souls phone up off the ground, "I swear that jerks going to get it."

Souls eyes shot up in fear, "What? Who?" Soul asked even though he already knew.

"You father, who else? This is the last god damn time he's going to cancel out on you, it's not good for your mental health and now your physical." She scrolled though Souls contacts looking for the right number.

Soul ran over to her trying to pry the phone from her hand, "No! Wait! Please don't call him! Nothing happened, really I'm fine!" Maka countered everything he tried to do as he desperately attempted to pry the phone from her hands.

Maka pressed the phone to her ear and walked out of Souls room as he pursued the phone. Kid shook his head and smiled, at least he was alright. Kid looked out of the open door seeing Soul on his knees begging her to end the call before he picked up but she didn't even listen to his non-hostile surrender. "Hello this is Maka Albarn, yes your sons meister. I'd like to discuss something's with you…" She walked into the kitchen and Soul swung his head down in defeat.

The cat padded up to him and sat in front of his friend incase he needed a hug, Soul accepted. "Well. I was in the bathroom and I was right about to do it but… I realized my plan was kinda stupid, I guess I was just mad. Sorry about that…" Soul held the little cat closer to himself.

Kid purred into his neck, "I'm just glad you're alright…" The two sat in each others embrace as they listened to Makas shrill voice shouting her concerns for Soul at his father over the phone.

"Hey Ive got an idea~" Stated Soul breaking the calming moment.

Kid looked up at him with his large yellow eyes, "What's your next brilliant scheme, and will it end as well as this venture?" Mewled Kid sarcastically.

Soul shifted himself and held Kid at his side with his arm caressing the small cat's ribcage, "Tomorrow me and you will go look for Kid~ With your nose you can lead me to him!" Soul said, suddenly optimistic.

Kid hissed loudly, "THAT'S A DOG YOU IDIOT! AND I'M KID! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LEAD YOU TO ME IF IM ALREADY HERE!"

Soul held the small cat tighter to his side and smiled widely, "And I'm going to tell Kid I love him~ AND IF HE DOESN'T ACSEPT MY LOVE I WILL JUST DRIVE MYSELF OFF A CLIFF~!" Soul cheered as if his last statement was any less ridiculous than the stunt he had performed about twenty minuets prior.

Kids jaw dropped, "DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING FROM WHAT YOU JUST DID!" He hissed and clawed at Souls side in frustration.

Soul held the little cat up in front of his face out of claw reach, "What's up with you…? Is it not a good idea..? Do you think he will say no?" Soul put the fuming little cat in his lap as he started to calm down.

"I love you to Soul but right now you're pissing me off." The cat meowed wondering if he should claw Soul in the leg or give him another chance.

Soul scooped the little cat up in his arms again and cuddled him sweetly, "Your right… I should just put myself out there and tell him! I have to, I love him... But I guess we should find him first." Soul remembered that the shinigami still remained illusive.

Kid sighed, "Can you put me down now…?" Soul didn't budge; he just held the little cat on his shoulder so he could rest there.

"So that's what were doing tomorrow! You and me, Kiddo–cat!" Soul held the little cat up again so he could see the small gold colored bell that Kid had on his collar, "What would I do without you…"

**SOOOO SORRY IT GOT DEPRESSING THERE! I swear it won't happen again after this! The rest of the story is fluffy cuteness with unicorns and rainbows I SWEAR! DX god I'm so evil to Soul… TT^TT I'm sorry~ anyways I hope you liked it even though it was a bit depressing, but it got cute at the end right? I had to establish their love~3 anyways, please tell me what you thought~ I love to hear your voice (read your text lol) THANK YOU HAVE A FANTASTIC DAY, and the next chapter should be out soon~**


	3. Chapter 3

Kid awoke to the loud clanging of tin and metal falling onto the kitchen floor with a loud 'OH SHIT' echoing into the room through the hall way.

"Good morning Soul…" Kid mewled through a yawn. He lifted one eye open and rested it on the open window that was letting the dawning sun shine though into Souls room. He looked through the open window, 'I could leave anytime…' he rejected the idea immediately, Soul needed him. Kid shifted his tight joints and uncurled himself, lifting his lower legs upwards so that his front legs could extend to the fullest. He let his claws slide out and pierced Souls thin sheets with his un-stiffening paws. The cat brought himself up and looked around, the door was slightly opened just for him and he accepted, leaping down off his pedestal also known as Souls favorite pillow and walked down the hall towards Soul.

The albino was picking up assorted pans off the floor while muttering, "Why does Maka put these things in the stupidest place… I could have died." He proceeded to put the recovered pans above the fridge. Kid noticed the food on the stove by the smell of it, eggs and bacon. Kid meowed to get noticed and Soul looked down at him, "Oh hey Kid, I hope you had your beauty rest… on my favorite pillow again." Soul placed one hand on his neck massaging it, "I need that pillow for my neck… I had to use the crappy one instead, you're so evil…"

Kid stuck his tail in the air highly as he walked passed Soul, "Serves you right for scaring me yesterday…" Soul shook his head at Kids promptness and continued cooking.

Soul attempted to grab the pan on the stove that was currently cooking the eggs but once his hand made contact he immediately shot his hand back, "GOD DAMN IT! I told Maka to throw this one out!" Soul examined the plastic cover on the pan handle that used to keep the metal handle cool but now had a crack that ran all the way down the bottom that refrained it from working properly.

Kid found pity in the situation but couldn't resist laughing at Souls poor cooking skills, "Welcome to 'Cooking with Soul' where you can learn how to fail just as epically in the kitchen as him." Kid laughed then smiled at Souls frustration as he started to kick the stove for not turning off. Kid sprang up onto one of the chairs at Souls dinning room table with ease and waited for Soul to bring his food to the table. The weapon soon sat across from Kid after several minuets of bandaging his now burned hand.

Soul placed an ice pack over the injured hand and winced in pain, "I just wanted my stupid breakfast… why is it so hard just to do that…?" Soul gave up and rested his chin on the table glaring at the food he managed to conjure up. He moaned in agony and refused to look at it any further, he shoved the food away towards Kid. "I'm going to get some cereal… You can have that Kid…" The cat leapt on the table and proceeded to eat Souls unwanted meal.

Soul came back with this simple bowl of cereal and ate content with the only meal today that hadn't attacked him. Kid hastily ate at his eggs but made sure to obtain symmetry the best he could and ate from the top down. After both were done Soul took the plates and dumped them in the sink picking Kid up and holding him at his chest as he brought them both into his room. Soul sat the little cat down on his bed and looked him in the eye, Kid waited for further instruction.

"Alright Kiddo, this is how the day is going to go down. Maka told me to stay here today and 'relax', I said no and she hit me on the head with a book…" Soul paused and rubbed his head comfortingly. "So were just going to spend this free day off going to the school because I'm positive Makas going to be telling everyone I tried to kill myself." Soul swung his head to the floor, "I'm never going to hear the end of it…" Kid meowed to get Soul back to reality as he sat in morbid thought, he soon noticed the cat had meowed and looked up. "Right… so anyways, then were going to go to Kids house and search at the scene of the crime. It was the last place he was seen and for some reason all of his cloths are on the floor… I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have left them there without a reason. Do you think someone kidnapped him?" Soul stroked the little cats head.

Kid mumbled remembering that he had been unable as a cat to neatly fold the cloths that no longer had fit him after Blair's spell had been placed on him. "Yeah I was kidnapped alright… the guys name is Soul Evans, maybe you should put an APV out on him since your self proclaimed super cop…" Kid grumbled some more, upset that he couldn't get a message to Soul that he was Kid and was not missing.

The weapon grabbed the white band around Kids neck and dragged it forward latching it onto a leash that matched, "Alright were off to the school… were going to have to walk there because I doubt that your going to want to ride on my motorcycle…"

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT IM GOING TO THE SCHOOL LIKE THIS. WHAT IF FATHER SEES ME!" Kid hissed clawing at the collar. "I'M NOT YOUR GOD DAMN PET!" Soul attempted to calm him but nothing seemed to help the raging cat.

Soul sighed at his pet and walked away from him making Kid stop immediately, "Alright fine, don't help me… maybe I should just finished what I started last night…" Soul approached the bathroom and Kid got up instantly running at the door.

Kid sat in front of the bathroom hissing at Soul, "Don't you start that again Soul… I won't let you do it."

The cat was hoisted up by Soul and slung across his shoulder, "I knew it! You do care, or at least have some understanding of what I'm saying… Why are you always such a brat?" Kid hissed at Soul and stuck his claws into the weapons back; Soul grabbed Kid by the paws and pried the attached claws out of his flesh. "O-okay sorry… are all cats this smart?" Soul looked the little cat in the eyes. "IVE GOT IT!" Soul placed Kid on his bed again kneeling by it, "What if, YOU are actually Kid! It makes sense, I found you the day he went missing, you look like him, and you ACT like him."

Kids' eyes started to beam with happiness, "O-oh Soul~ I can't believe you've figured it out! Maybe you aren't as dumb as I thought you were~ After all this we can finally go see Blair and get me back to normal! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SOUL! YOU'RE THE MOST AMAZING, INTELLEGENT, SE-"

"Naw~ That's stupid." Souls laugh echoed throughout the room.

Kid watched his friend laughing himself into tears while clutching his gut in pain though one twitching eye. "I take it all back." Soul got himself in control and grabbed Kids leash pulling the little black cat out of the door and into the hallway.

"C'mon cat~ Lets go find the man I love~" Soul optimistically marched down the hall as Kid followed (was dragged) down the hall as well.

Kid felt his feet going faster than they are fully capable of as Soul opened the door and pulled Kid down the street. Souls optimistic walking was tugging Kids neck every time his right arm reached its rhythmic upstroke. After a lot of injuries had occurred on Kids part, they finally reached the school. It was lunch break and everyone was standing around chatting, Soul found Maka and the others easily as Black*Star had flagged him down while running up to him with arms wide open.

"SOUL~"

"BLACK*STAR~"

"I'm gunna be sick."

The two friends collided into a very unmanly hug, as Kid watched thinking to himself why he hadn't realized Soul liked men earlier.

Black*Star grabbed Soul and pulled him into a deeper hug, "SOUL! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR THAT YOU WERE EMO! HE WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD!" Soul let the classic anime sweat drop take the stage.

"B-black*Star that's not what-" Another thing collided at Soul to greet him, only this time it was a book and wasn't so bromancy.

"Soul! I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME!" Maka screeched at her partner.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU GOSSIPING ABOUT ME!" Retorted Soul while rubbing his injured head.

Maka posed innocently, "Gossiping~? I wouldn't do that Soul you know me~"

Tsubaki, Liz and Patty joined the circle; Kid had never realized how tall everyone was. Soul sighed and said hello to everyone. Then everyone decided that a group hug was in order (besides Soul) and latched on to there friend comfortingly. Patty hugged Soul around the neck and said cheerily, "Hey Soul what's it like to try and kill yourself~?" Soul face palmed and Liz apologized for Patty's out of place question.

Patty continued curiously, "No seriously~? Did you see your life flash before your life and stuff!"

Soul sighed, "Um… no."

Patty continued to bombard him with depressing questions, "How did you do it? With what? Why did you want to?"

Liz covered her sister's mouth, "I'm sorry Soul, she just doesn't know when enough's enough…"

"Um... That's okay (I guess) and I don't know what Maka told you but I didn't do anything. Anyways I just wanted to ask Maka something and show you all my cool new pet cat." Soul picked Kid up who was out of the circle of friends huddled by Souls leg.

Tsubaki smiled sweetly, "Aw it's really cute, what did you name it…?"

Soul picked Kid up and held him for all to see, "His name is Kiddo-cat."

Everyone sweat dropped and turned away from Soul into a group huddle. Maka whispered not so quietly, "I told you he's gone insane, he named the cat after Kid because he's missing."

Liz sweat dropped again, "I just think the fact that he named it Kid is just plain creepy…"

Patty spoke up, "It is pretty creepy…"

Black*Star replied, "Yeah it is, I mean who does that?"

Soul felt his face burn with anger and embarrassment, "I CAN HERE YOU FROM OVER HERE! AND I'M NOT CRAZY!" Everyone lifted an eyebrow in questioning. "I mean it! Just look at him! He looks just like Kid!"

Patty looked at the cat closely, "HE DOES~ HES SO ADOWIBLE~!" Patty grabbed the small cat and squeezed him into her neck.

"P-PATTY! NO! HEY PUT ME DOWN! AS YOUR SUPERIOR AND MEISTER- PATTY!" Kid hissed at his weapon desperately trying to escape her enthusiastic clutches. "SOUL HELP ME!"

Soul grabbed he small cat from the peppy blonde, "Alright that's enough, he needs to breathe."

Kid recovered his breath and curled up next to Souls neck, "Thank you…" He muttered continuously.

Soul pet the small cat closely, "Anyways I need to talk to Maka, Patty could you please hold him a bit more gently?"

Kids face stood in shock as Soul started to hand him to his weapon, "SOUL NO DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THAT MONSTER!" He clawed at Souls hand for dear life and right when he hit the ground he sped off into the bushes.

"DAMN IT! Guys could you go find him…? He's not going to last five seconds without me I just know it." Soul anticipated as he went to go talk to Maka at the side.

The two secluded themselves from the rest of the group as they went off to search for the cat. Soul turned to face his meister with a pleading face, "Maka could you search for Kids soul wavelength again…? I know you didn't find him last time but please…?"

Maka sighed and faced her weapon, "Soul I'm telling you, you're not going to find him he must have soul protect on or something, I can't find him."

Soul begged again, "Just once more? If we resonate I can use my piano to expand the search, maybe then we will find him."

The blonde meister shook her head and rested a hand on her weapons shoulder, "Soul, all we know is he's in Death City, but besides that I can't do anything for you… I'm sorry." She walked off after giving her weapon an optimistic smile and went to go find Kiddo-cat with the rest of the gang.

"Fine… I will just ask someone else then, you're not the only one who can see souls." Soul walked off towards the death room.

Kid ran along the halls of the school, "Damn it! Every thing's so big now… I have no clue where I am…" Kid looked up at one of the class room signs that hung from the front of a class room, 'Class Crescent Moon! Maybe Stein's in there, he can help me!' Kid padded over to the class room and nudged it open with his paw. He cautiously made it over to the teacher's desk where he found Stein reading an anatomy book in his favorite asymmetrical chair. "I don't know how he manages to keep himself THAT asymmetrical… I couldn't even if I wanted to." Kid joked, startling the silver haired man who had been lost in his studies.

"Oh hello… How did you get here…?" Stein said in his drab monotone voice as he walked towards the little cat.

Kid met him half way and sat in front of the doctor, "I can't find Soul. I should have turned back after I ran off but Patty was scaring me…"

Stein shut his book and a familiar gleam came of his glasses as he smirked devilishly. Kid looked at the book he was reading more carefully, the feline anatomy. "W-WAIT STIEN! IT'S ME KID!" Stein grabbed Kid by his scruff as he was just about to make an immediate u turn.

"Ah I'm glad you showed up, I was just reading this new book I got and couldn't wait to test it out on a live sample~" Kids face felt all the blood he had in it drop to his gut.

"S-stein… come on don't do this to me…" Kid clamed his eyes shut as Stein began to walk for the operating table he had for all of his in class experiments.

Stein was right about to lead him onto the metal table of despair when all of a sudden Kid heard the tinkling of the small metal bell on his neck, "Darn it, you have an owner…" Stein sighed in disappointment. "I better take you to the animal shelter…"

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you. I have to find Soul!" Kid found that the moment was opportune and clawed Stein in the hand as hard as he could. He sped off out of the class room and kept running until he was sure he had lost the mad scientist. "That was close…" Kid said between pants. He looked up to see the death room door sitting at the end of the hall way. "Hey maybe fathers there… he can help me right?" Kid ran up to the door and pushed it open on his hind legs until he was in the familiar room. "Father… are you in here…?" Kid kept walking as he looked around for anything suspicious. Kid looked to his left then suddenly felt something solid press into the side of his face; he leapt back and saw that he had just run into his father. "F-father… there you are…"

Shinigami-sama sat still examining the black little cat then finally said, "Cat."

"Y-yes father… I'm a cat."

"CAT."

"… D-dad…?"

The shinigami made a cute blush as he reached for the little animal, "AW YOU ARE THE CUTEST CAT EVER~ YOU LOOK JUST LIKE MY KIDDO~"

"DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kid said running away from his father as the death god pursued.

"COME BACK HERE CAT~" Shinigami-sama continued to reach for the cat with his giant hands.

Kid ran out of the room breathing raggedly, "CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WIERDER…" Kid questioned aloud. Suddenly he heard the taping of heeled shoes on the tiled floor of the school, the stench of perfume and alcohol hung in the air and stung Kids nose. He turned to see Blair the witch cat standing not two feet in front of him, leaning down with a bright smile on her face.

"Y-you…"

**DOOOOEEEEN~ I hope you liked this chapter~ It's a bit shorter than the last one but hopefully good. ^^ Like cliff hangers? XD I do! I hope you are ready FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF EPICNESS NEXT TIME~ Comment please, I love my comments. I read ALL of them incase your wondering X3 Please tell me your opinions and I will cya next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4

Kid stared up at the at the witch cat in disbelief, she was finally here. Right in front of him. Where did he start? Kid thought out his first snappy statement to say to the cat for turning him into this seemingly irresistible ball of fluff and for hurting Soul and all of his friends so when a loud noise came form behind.

"CAAAAT~!" Kid felt himself being squished between his fathers' large hands.

"DAD LET GO!" The meister cried as he felt his air supply get cut off from his father's tight grip.

Another voice sounded in the background, "Shinigami-sama, excuse me but that little punk is mine!" Stein attempted to grab the cat from the shinigami who held him tightly to his chest.

Shinigami-sama pouted, "Get your own cat Stein!"

Stein continued to try and respectfully pry it away from his superior, "This CAT has just earned his place on my operation table thank you very much~" Stein gestured his hand that had been clawed so bad it had to be bandaged several times over.

The two played tug-of-war back and forth yelling their reasons for wanting the cat when Blair finally spoke up, "HEY!" Stein and Shinigami-sama both looked at the scandalous witch cat who marched up to them both prying shaking Kid from their clutches. "Kid belongs to Soul!" She rang the little metal bell that hung around the cats' neck, Kid being to frightened to object to the statement accepted Souls ownership of him.

Blair stroked Kid comfortingly as Stein gave up walking away while muttering something about dissecting them both later and Shinigami-sama stooped away walking sadly back into the death room. "Blair..?" Kid finally managed to say, he was partially grateful that she had saved him but still mad at her for causing it.

She sank to her knees and released Kid who unsteadily turned to face the witch, she smiled at him sweetly, "How have you liked your time with my Souly~ Your lucky I let you have him~" She winked at him.

Kid looked up at her confused, "I don't get it… why did you turn me into a cat! How do I get back to being me again!" His golden eyes looked intensely into hers.

She smiled and let out a sigh closing her eyes peacefully. "Ask me that later, someone needs you." She sat still as a voice rang through Kids ears like the most beautiful sound he had ever taken note of.

"Kid!" Soul ran up to his cat and picked him up gently, "I was so worried about you! I sent everyone out on a search party to get you back… I hope you didn't get in to much trouble." He noticed Kids fur was mangled and he was shaking slightly complimented with a rapid heart beat.

The little shinigami looked up at the weapon who he considered to be more than his friend, "Soul… you should have been here it was crazy, everyone kept pulling me around like I was some sort of toy. I'm so glad you found me…" Kid started to purr as Soul brought him to rest on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Soul cuddled the small cat, resting in their unspoken bond when Blair stood up making everyone note her presence. "Well I guess I'm done for the day~ I think I'll take a bath~" she straightened her short purple dress and repositioned her witch hat.

Soul looked at the witch and raised an eyebrow in question, "Blair…? I'm surprised you're alright; you haven't molested me in days. I was starting to worry…" Blair laughed at this.

"Oh Souly~ Blair has never molested you~" She winked again making the statement very contradictory.

The weapon twitched, "W-whatever… Have you seen Shinigami-sama?" Soul inquired remembering his quest.

Blair spun around and pointed to the death room, "He's in there~" She poked the air to make her point then spun around to face Soul again this time making a clacking sound with the heel of her shoe, she skeptically positioned her pointer finger and thumb so that her chin rested between the two. "Now that I think about it, he was a bit upset… Come back later and he should be over it~"

Soul made a straight face and blinked, "Oh is that so… alright, thanks Blair." He waved to the witch and walked off holding his Kid tightly to his chest so he wouldn't run off again since the leash had broken off somewhere in the bushes Kid had escaped through earlier and now only left the small metal clasp.

Blair waved gleefully at the two, "They are so cute together~" She placed her hands behind her back and cheerily walked off thinking of what type of shampoo to use in her bubble bath.

Soul paced down the halls of Shibusen; the quicker he got out the better. "Alright Kid, now we have to go to Kids house and look for clues!" Soul used his motivation to fuel his fast speed to get to Kids faster.

Kid clung onto one of Souls arms through the bumpy trail, "I-idiot! I am Kid! And Blair was the only one who could get me back to normal!" The small cats' words were lost to his friend, and not just because he didn't speak cat. Soul was positive that they would find something that would lead them to Kid, they had to. He had to.

Soon Soul ran out of motivational power and wearily walked the rest of the way to Kids house much to Kids relief. Luckily Gallows Manor was not to far from Shibusen. Soul walked up to the door and noticed it was locked. "Crap… oh wait!" Soul reached for a little box that was carefully hidden at the top right of the door frame. "His spare key… I saw him take it out of here once. Please let it be in here!"

Kid twitched, "You've known where my spare key was! You are such a stalker! Next you're going to tell me; oh we can go into this window because it's the one I use to SNEAK INTO HIS HOUSE AT NIGHT!" Kid hissed at his friend.

Soul was struggling to get the little box down, "C'mon~ Just a little further~!" The box fell down with a hollow 'thud' as the smooth wooden box met the cemented doorway.

"HEY DON'T PUT ANY DENTS IN IT! IT WAS PERFECTLY SYMMETRCIAL!" Kid hissed again, Soul noticed Kid was throwing a fit and figured it was because he wasn't putting him down.

"Alright, alright don't get your whiskers in a knot…" Soul reached for the little box and shook it. Nothing, "Damn it… the keys not in here!" He put the box back where it was after centering it. "Hm… we could try his bedroom window?"

"I knew it." Kids face turned pale, he figured he would never be able to sleep at night after this.

Soul tapped his foot on the ground thinking, "Nah… it's a balcony so he probably had it locked up…" He looked around the door frame then smiled, "Good old Kiddo~ God your symmetry fits sure do come in handy!" Soul reached for a symmetrically placed second box to the left of the other one and brought it down hearing it collide twice with the ground, once with the box and once for the metal key inside.

"You're welcome…" Kid muttered. He had to admit he was being a bit mean to Soul. He was just in a bad mood due to the fact that Blair had been no help to him whatsoever. Soul unlocked the door then set the little cat down as he shut it.

"Alright Kid~ Sniff him out!" Soul pointed forwards dramatically, expecting the shinigami to do as he ordered.

"I'M NOT A DAMN BLOOD HOUND!" Kid scolded clawing at the side of Souls arm.

"OW! HEY STOP IT!" Soul held the flaming little cat away from him as he continued to angrily slash at him, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I GET IT! Maybe I was thinking of a dog…"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Kid had just realized it, but being a cat had brought out the worst side of him.

Soul sighed as the small cat stopped its advances and looked up the stairs of the manor, "Maybe you just need his sent~ Come on we can use some of his cloths." He grabbed the little cat that started to rage again.

"I'M NOT A DOG!" The meister and weapon struggled all the way to Kids room where Soul set him down and started to rub his wounds.

"Kiddo… you're so mean… I wonder if Kid has any Neosporin in his bathroom…" Soul walked into the gleaming room. Everything about it was neat, shiny and expensive looking. "Holy shit…" Soul felt a bit distracted by the enormous room.

Kid walked by his leg and nudged it with his head, "DON'T. TOUCH. ANYTHING." He warned.

Curiosity leads Soul to wander around the room. "God it's like he doesn't even use it…" Soul looked at the sinks and became eye level to them. "HOLY CRAP HE HAS THE HAND MOTION THINGEES IN HIS BATHROOM! ONLY FANCIER LOOKING!" Soul put his hand under the small black sensor as it read his hand water came out of it, "That's so cool~" Soul stayed in flaunted with the sink as Kid shook his head, he leapt onto the counter and opened his medicine drawer.

"Hey do you want something for your arm or what…?" Soul turned his attention to the mewing cat.

He blinked in surprise as Kid stood by the open drawer, "Wow your really smart… thanks." Soul walked over to it and looked at the rows upon rows of symmetrically lined tools all in pairs of eight. "… I'm not going to lie; this is a bit overboard." Soul took some supplies and went to treat his new cat injuries.

"IT'S NOT OVERBOARD! And you better put those back in the EXACT place you found them! It took forever to line them up!" The OCD cat ranted on unheard as Soul finished clearing the blood from his wound.

Soul put the stuff back in the drawer lazily and shut it, noticing that it slowed down as it neared the end of closing. "HOLY CRAP HE HAS THE SELF CLOSING DRAWERS TOO!" Soul opened it and slammed it back as hard as possible, the cabinet slowed itself down and shut silently, "That is so cool~" Soul continued to play with it until Kid leapt on his head.

"ARE WE GOING TO DO WHAT WE CAME FOR OR ARE YOU GOING TO CONTINUE TO ASSAULT MY SYMMETRY!" Kid clawed at the weapons head as Soul pried him off.

"Ita~ Kiddo! You are such an angry little fur ball…" Soul put the cat down and walked out of the room, Kid followed to make sure Soul didn't touch anything he wasn't supposed to.

Soul sat down on Kids bed then invited himself to relax on it further and lie down on it, "Ah~ He has a very comfortable bed…" Soul looked at the little cat at his side whose eyes were filled with anger.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET ALL THE WRINKLES OUT OF THIS BED?" Kid twitched.

Soul stiffened and turned his head ignoring the cat, "Alright I'll get back to work… I was just thinking where to look next." Kid was right about to claw at Souls neck but the albino moved right as his paw stroked downwards. Soul walked over to some cabinets at the side of Kids bed. "Hey I wonder what's in these…"

Kid looked up quickly, "NO SOUL! STOP IT YOUR GOING TO WRINKE THEM!"

The drawer opened to reveal some of Kids cloths, "Hm, I wonder if his sent is on these… then you could sniff him out~" Soul picked up one of Kids shirts, unfolding in on accident. "Wups~ Oh well I'll just keep that one so he doesn't freak out about it not being folded~" Soul chuckled at his clever excuse to steal Kids shirt.

Kid looked at his friend, "You are such a creeper… Stop stealing my stuff and get out of my room!" Kid hissed at Soul.

"Alright Kid alright… one moment I'm getting to the good stuff~" Soul dug through the drawers some more until he grabbed a pair of Kids pants, as he picked them up the unraveled from their perfect fold as well, "WUUUUPS~ Guess I'll have to take these to~"

"PERVERT GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kid yelled clawing at Souls back.

Soul grabbed Kid by the scruff, "God what's wrong with you I'm just looking for evidence~" Kid attempted to claw the scythe again but with no luck. Soul sat him down and continued to look through Kids clothing. "God he wears a lot of black… personally I think some light colors would do him well, he looks so pale with all this black." Soul continued to shift though stuff.

Kid sat with his tail twitching from side to side, "Thanks for the fashion tip NOW GET OUT OF MY STUFF." Soul finally closed the drawer after a few more minuets of searching and some more 'accidental' unfolding.

"Well there's nothing in here… but I did get some stuff for you to find him with." Soul pointed to the pile that he had conjured up. Kids tail shifted to rapid speeds of twitching as his irritations with Soul grew. "I guess we look downstairs now." The weapon walked out of Kids room followed by the little cat and walked to the place where Kids cloths had been found. Soul placed the pile of cloths at his side and looked around, "If I were a clue where would I be…"

"You don't have one." Kid said still embarrassed about Soul's extremely thorough search through his cloths.

Soul looked around when suddenly he made an alarmed noise, "WHAT THE HELL!" Kid ran up to him.

"WHAT IS IT SOUL!" Kid said running up to his friend warily.

"… HE HAS A PICTURE OF BLACK*STAR ON HIS MANTLE!" Soul grabbed the picture and glared at it.

Kid replied quickly, "IT ISN'T MINE! IT'S PATTYS! SHE WANTED A PICTURE OF ALL OF OUR FRIENDS IN THE HOUSE!"

Soul continued down the mantle where he stumbled upon a picture of Ox, Killik, Pot of Fire, Pot of Thunder and Havar, "WHY DOES HE HAVE THESE HERE!" Soul grabbed the picture and thought of weird conclusions to his question, "Maybe he's DATED everyone in these pictures! MAYBE HE WON'T LOVE ME BACK!" Soul started to cry at the thought of his odd conclusion then suddenly stopped as he spotted something, "Oh wait he has a picture of Maka up here, were all good~" He placed the pictures back and continued walking through the house.

"What was that supposed to mean…"Kid questioned to himself looking at the picture of Maka. Kid gave up and continued to follow Soul.

A good hour of searching around Kids house had been in vane. Soul sat on the stairs worn out after his number of absurd freak outs every time he found something that made him think Kid liked some one else. Kid sat beside him worn out as well from trying to cope with Souls random emotional spasms.

Kid felt Souls hand gently stroke his head, "Were never going to find him like this…" Kid looked up at his friend sadly; Soul had tried so hard to find him when no one else did.

Kid meowed comfortingly, "N-no Soul… you did good don't feel bad…" Kid nudged his head into Souls hand.

Soul scratched Kid behind the ears and sighed, "We should come back later after we ask Shinigami-sama if he can look for Kids wavelength for me. Even though everyone keeps telling me they can't find him… they said he had soul protect on or something…" Kid blinked and looked up at Soul.

"Soul protect? Is that why I can't use any of my shinigami powers like seeing souls…?" Kid crawled up into Souls lap and continued purring as Soul stroked down Kids back.

A sigh left Souls lips as his face stayed hopeless, "Yeah lets go do that…" Soul got up and grabbed the assorted things he had 'borrowed' from Kids house and grabbed the small cat as well. He opened the door then locked it with the spare key. Soul reached for the box closest in his sight and put his stuff down so he could grab the little box. The box fell over with a loud noise and popped open revealing a piece of paper. Souls face turned curious, "What's this..?" He grabbed the small paper and read it aloud: "Dear Weapon girls I hope you don't mind me borrowing this key, I needed it to get in nyan~ signed, Blair-kun" Soul yelled in another theory of his, "NOW HES BEEN GOING OUT WITH BLAIR! NO WONDER HE RAN OFF!" Soul started to cry again then finally it clicked, "Wait…" He picked up the little slip of paper. "If Blair could get into his house… then…" Soul grew suspicious of the witch cat and faced his cat.

Kid looked up at Soul hopefully and Soul said the words Kid had been waiting to hear from day one, "I think Blair knows where Kid is…"

Kid smiled, "It's like you read my mind…"

**OMG THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY BE THE LAST! Be prepared for EVERYTHING TO BE EXPLAINED~ lol I had so much fun with this chapter~ I got to make Soul a complete creeper XD yeah he totally looked though Kids underwear drawer~**

**Kid: ;A; G-get out of there!  
>Soul: Oh plz~ you know you like it~ <strong>

**XD good day people, PLEASE COMMENT I LOVE MY COMMENTS~~~!**


	5. Chapter 5

The heat of the day had just begun as the sun reached its highest point in the afternoon sky. 'So this would end where it all began…' Kid thought as him and Soul made their way to Blair's house. They made their way through a narrow stone path way surrounded by trees at both sides. Soul confidently marched onwards, this was the moment he had been waiting for he knew it was. The weapons face stayed straightly determined, he knew Blair was usually difficult to crack but he had to know where Kid was.

Soul stopped as they both reached their destination. They stood facing the witch cats large pumpkin themed house, Blair's singing could be heard from inside. Soul marched up to the door and knocked, "Blair! Hey its Soul, open up I have something to ask you." The singing stopped and footsteps could be heard.

"SCYTHEY BOY~!" Blair said excitedly throwing the door open revealing a not so clothed her.

Soul sprang back immediately shutting his eyes and covering Kids, "BLAIR! Would you mind actually wearing cloths every once and a while!" Soul held his small cat above his face to shield him from the lady's killer hug that he knew would come about if he didn't protect himself.

Blair made a sad face and her purple ears pinned back submissively, "Aw you're no fun~ Besides Blair likes to air dry." She grabbed Soul by the shoulder and pulled him into her house, "You can wait here while Blair finds something to wear~" She bounded off into the next room and Soul didn't dare open his eyes until he knew she was gone.

"She is so creepy…" Soul muttered dryly as Kid squirmed out of his arms. Soul set him down on Blair's couch and sat beside him.

The cat looked up at his friend sadly, "Well Soul… this is it. I will probably never tell you this afterwards but… I kinda liked being your cat." Kid nudged his head against Souls hand for one last good bye from being his cat. Soul grabbed the little animal and put him in his lap as he rubbed under Kids chin making the small cat purr.

Blair swung the door open again and excitedly and pounced onto a chair seated by Soul and Kid. She crossed her legs and started to play with her hair waiting for Soul to ask her what she knew he would. "So Blair…" Soul began pausing as he changed his tone to one of disgust, "You know how Kids been missing."

"Hm?" The cat stopped playing with her hair and looked up, "OH~ OCD boy! Yes Blair knows." She continued to let her gaze rest on other objects in her house not paying much attention to Souls questions.

Soul narrowed his eyes at the cat; she definitely had something to do with this. "I know you know where he is, tell me." Kid sat up and gave her a look as well.

Blair made an attempt of a serious face and looked at Soul directly this time, "You mean you don't know…?"

Soul sat shocked by the question, "What do you mean! He's MISSING." Blair let out a laugh that echoed through her entire house as she fell off her chair and continued laughing. "What's so funny!" Soul yelled trying to snap the witch back to reality.

She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and looked up at them, "Of course you know. He's sitting in your lap right now~"

Soul flinched, "W-wha..?" He looked down at the cat that stared back at him.

Blair lifted herself off the floor and dusted off her purple dress, "I mean… why else would you name him Kid?" Soul twitched.

"U-um… I just kinda… named him that..." He blushed in embarrassment as he sat long in thought.

"…. That's kinda creepy Souly." Blair admitted poking the scythes cheek.

"IT'S NOT CREEPY!" Soul yelled back swatting her hand away, "And how could he be a cat!"

Blair chuckled, "I turned him into one~"

Kid got up and decided to make himself heard, "Blair! I demand that you turn me human right now!"

The weapon looked at the hissing little cat that he found hard to accept was his crush and close friend. "Y-you turned him into a cat…? Why would you do that to him!"

The purple haired cat knelt by Kid and poked his pink little nose, "It's your birthday present Souly~ Happy birthday~!" She used some magic to make confetti fall above Soul.

Soul sat in silence for a second then snapped, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR MY BIRTHDAY! THAT WAS MONTHS AGO!"

Twitching, Kid looked up at the two, "T-this happened to me so I could be Souls… PRESENT!" He sat at the edge of the couch in silence mourning the loss of the moment as Soul continued to yell at surprisingly light hearted Blair.

"Well I didn't know what to get you until a few weeks afterwards and making a top rate spell that not only shape shifts but hides the soul of a shinigami isn't exactly as simple as 1, 2, 3 Souly~ Besides I thought you'd be happy…" Blair pouted at the negative reaction she had gotten from her 'good deed'.

Soul grabbed the cat witch by the shoulders, "Why would this make me happy!"

Blair backed away as Soul let go and huffed, "Fine I see you don't like it~ I just wanted to give you bonding time with him since I knew you liked him…"

The weapon looked up at her, "You knew? How, I didn't tell anyone."

She clasped her hands together and blushed cutely, "Well you came home one night and you went up to your room when you thought no one was home~"

Soul suddenly realized the event she was talking about, "OH." She continued.

"And you put your music on really loouuuud after you took a picture of Kid out of a frame in the hall way~"

Soul shot up and grabbed Kid out of the corner of the couch covering his ears, "KID DOESN'T NEED TO HEAR THIS BLAIR!" Kids desperately clawed at Souls hands since they were starting to hurt his head.

Soul didn't care about the pain he only cared that Kid didn't hear what Blair had to say, "And then you-" Soul snapped and dropped Kid while running over to the witch covering her mouth.

"BLAIR PLEASE DON'T SAY IT!" He said burning with embarrassment, the witch tried to get his hands off of her mouth but failed. Kid looked over at Soul in question, lacking the mind to process such clues as the ones given.

Blair looked over at Soul and muffled words came out of her mouth as she attempted to speak, she stopped trying to pry his hands off her mouth and gave him a pleading look. "Are you going to continue the story if I let you go…?" Blair shook her head from side to side. "Ok I'm going to let go, and you're NOT going to continue." Blair shook her head up and down in agreement. "Alright…"

Soul let the cat go as baffled Kid stared in confusion. Blair straightened the small ornament on her neck as Soul cautiously stayed by her incase she were to continue. They examined each other for a good minuet when Blair started, "Anyways, then he started-" Soul grabbed her by the mouth again.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SAY IT!" Soul yelled at the cat letting her go as she attempted to bite his hand.

Blair ran behind her couch and hid, "What, it's a good story~"

Soul ran at her and Blair sprang up again as they both chased each other in circles around the couch, "How the hell do you know this anyways!" Soul stopped and thought about it, "Did you like… watch... or something…?" He blushed in embarrassment ashamed that he hadn't checked if she was home that night.

Shrugging her shoulders, Blair let out a sigh, "Not really, I was in my room trying to sleep but then I heard you come in and stuff so I kinda-"

Soul fell to his knees and almost toppled over if he hadn't caught himself with his hands; the shock was just to great. "I can't believe you watched me…"Soul felt like he was going to be sick as he stared deep into Blair's flooring looking for any form of comfort.

The witch walked over to him seeing as she was safe for now and placed a hand on his back, "Not really, its just you were so loud I could hear you from my room-"

"STOP IT PLEASE YOU'VE ALREADY EMBARRASSED ME ENOUGH IN FRONT OF KID!" Soul felt his arms give out, "I want to go home now…"

Kid marched up to the two and looked up at Blair, "What's this all about?"

The witch cat blinked in surprise, "You mean you don't know still…?"

Soul looked up with a twinge of hope, "HE DOESN'T KNOW! GREAT!" He reached for his cat but Blair swiped him away before he could grab him. She placed him on her coffee table and whispered something in his ear, Soul watched Kids face noticeably turn sickly.

"O-oh…" Kid said blushing slightly, that was the only word he could find to describe the situation.

Blair looked at the two destroyed figures both leant over in despair, "Okay~ Now any more questions~?"

Soul was hitting his head on the side of her couch repetitively then stopped, "Are you done tormenting me…?" Soul swung his head to the ground and let the words, 'he's never going to go out with me now' fall out of his mouth.

The witch now spotted her error and tried to fix it, "Kid would you like to know how to turn back now?" Kid looked up at her hopefully and nodded. She picked Soul up by his coat and dragged him to the couch as Kid followed sitting beside him (with a noticeable gap). Blair sat on the coffee table that was seated in front of her couch and said cheerily, "Only true loves kiss can get you back~"

Kid felt all the blood he had in his face drain, "Y-you've got to be kidding me… your joking right!" Kid looked at her desperately, she had to be joking.

Blair happily clasped her hands together, "NOOOPE~ Well you see I was having trouble finding restrictions for the spell so I was trying to relax my mind by watching some Disney movies and I decided that the idea of a kiss breaking a spell was adorable~ That Disney guy is a genius!" Kid felt a little part of him die inside, he didn't love Soul! Did he…? Kid sat in thought, he had never really been in love before and wasn't sure how it felt or what the signs for it were.

Kid continued to ponder when Soul spoke up, "WHAT! BLAIR HE DOESN'T LOVE ME-" Soul stopped and thought about what he just said.

"Soul…" Kid turned to him and pressed his head to his arm purring.

The weapon removed his arm from Kids reach, "Stop it Kid…"

Blair looked at the two confused and cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong..? OCD boy doesn't love Soul…?"

The little cat got up and faced the witch, "I never said that…" He looked at Soul concerned; it must have been hard for him to accept that possibility. Kid padded up to Soul and sat on his lap looking up at him. "We can at least see if it works right Blair…?" Kid said cautiously, hoping this weird act he was about to perform would turn him human.

Blair translated for Kid, "He says he wants to at least try."

Soul picked the cat up so they were both eye level, "Kid, I just need to say something… this is probably going to be the weirdest thing I've ever done."

"Well put." Kid agreed in a small mew.

The weapons face turned a shade of red and he put the cat down quickly, looking up at Blair flustered and embarrassed. "DO I REALLY HAVE TO KISS A CAT!"

Blair clasped both hands together and retorted cheerily, "Yes yes~ Come on it's for Kid~"

His face turned to a grimace as he faced his challenge. "I don't like it either Soul, just get it over with…" Kid blushes as Soul picked him up again.

Glaring at Blair, the weapon spun to her direction again, "You're not going to tell anyone about this right..?"

Blair chuckled, "Of coarse not Souly~" She urged them to continue.

Soul faced the small cat once more, his left eye twitching. "I did not want this to be our first kiss…" Soul muttered, he brought the cat closer to his face reluctantly pressing it against his lips for an unwilling kiss.

Right as Soul removed himself from the cat as quickly as possible a flash of white smoke, much like the ones that appear around Blair when she shape shifts, formed around Kid. When the smoke cleared it revealed unconscious Kid who slumped against Souls shoulder. Soul stared at the dual colored hair, it was Kid alright. Blair got up and cheered, "Aw he does love you~"

Soul blushed at this, "H-holy crap… Kid..?" The albino shook the meister softly, this stirred Kid from his sleep.

Kid opened his eyes, where was he? He looked over to see Souls face by his own. "… Soul…?" He muttered looking down at his hand, hand? Kid shot up in excitement, "I'M NOT A CAT ANYMORE!" He cheered hugging Soul tightly, Kid leant in for another kiss this time it was much freer willed than the last one.

Soul pulled away and smiled at Kid, "Looks like I found you…" he hugged his friend tightly again locking eyes with the shinigami.

"Looks like you did…" Kid nuzzled up against Souls neck like he was used to doing as a cat.

Soul felt comfortable in the moment and wrapped his arms around Kid once more when he noticed something. "Hey Kid…"

"Hm? What is it Soul…?"

"… Could you put some cloths on please?" Kids face flushed as he looked down. Nothing. Kid grabbed a nearby pillow and attempted to cover himself.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER!" Kid yelled shutting his eyes in embarrassment.

"I DIDN'T NOTICE!" Soul exclaimed back as he turned his face avoiding Kid who oh so conveniently was still sitting on his lap. "Here!" Soul took off his jacket and handed it to Kid.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS!" Kid replied ferociously out of pure embarrassment.

Soul shoved the clothing at Kid, "PUT IT ON!"

Kid grabbed it and put it on the casual way, "Like this…?" Soul turned to see that Kid still hadn't fixed the situation and found a small trail of blood leaking out of his nose. Kid noticed he was staring and grabbed another pillow smacking Soul across the face, "DON'T STARE AT ME YOU PERVERT!"

"PERVERT! I'M THE PERVERT! YOU SAW ME IN THE SHOWER!"

"YEAH WELL YOU PUT ME IN THERE WITH YOU!"

Blair chucked, "You did what~?"

Both said in chorus, "SHUT UP BLAIR!"

Kid pointed at Soul accusingly, "BLAIR TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID JUST A MINUET AGO! HOW COULD YOU NOT BE A PERVERT!"

Soul rose to the challenge, "THAT'S NOT BEING A PERVERT! THAT'S BEING A TEENAGER! BESIDES, YOU'VE BEEN MEAN TO ME THE WHOLE ENTIRE TIME YOU'VE BEEN MY CAT!"

"MEAN! I SAVED YOU FROM A HOSPITAL/MORGE TRIP!"

"I'VE LOST MORE BLOOD FROM YOU CLAWING ME THAN FROM TRYING TO KILL MYSELF!"

"I ONLY CLAWED YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING A PERVERT! YOU STOLE MY CLOTHS!"

"…" Soul didn't quite know how to reply to that one, "I-It was in loving memory of Death the Kid..?"

"PERVERT!"

"I AM NOT!" Soul continued turning away from Kid in a pouting stance, folding his arms across his chest.

Sighing, Kid shook Souls shoulder, "I'm sorry but its true."

Blair watched from a distance with a bucket of popcorn in hand, "Ah, young love. I just have to say your relationship is starting out great."

Both glared at the cat, "What would you know about relationships?" Blair sunk back nibbling on some popcorn shyly.

After a moment of thinking she got up, "I KNOW HOW TO MAKE THIS BETTER~" She grabbed the two and shoved them in her room, "Don't forget to clean up afterwards~" The cat shut the door on an awkward note.

Soul sweat dropped as well as Kid as they heard the door lock. "Um… I'm sorry about Blair she's just… eccentric?" Soul looked at Kid who still only had a pillow and Souls jacket for cover.

Kid sank against the wall of Blair's room, "Yeah I can tell…" Kid clutched Souls jacket closer to himself nervously, he didn't know what was supposed to happen next.

Soul sat beside Kid and looked over at the meister, he was shaking lightly from the cold draft in the room. "Hey do you want me to look for something you can wear in here..?"

"Um I'd rather NOT dress like a hooker." Kid responded jokingly.

Laughing at the joke Soul agreed, "Yeah that's what I thought…" Soul looked at Kid shyly, "Hey maybe we can sneak out of here somehow…" Soul looked over to see a window to his right.

Kid smiled softly, "I think that would be best… but first I need some cloths."

Grabbing Kids hand Soul lifted the boy to his feet, "We can just sneak over to your house." Kid cautiously agreed.

"W-wait Soul…" Kid said shyly tugging at Souls hand.

Soul turned to face Kid, "What…?"

Blushing, Kid looked at the floor, "Weren't you going to ask me something…?"

The weapon smiled, "But don't I already know the answer, Kid?"

"Just say it Soul." Kid urged.

Soul sighed but couldn't hold back his widening smile, "Alright… Kid, would you go out with me?" A blush made its way to Souls face as he asked.

The shinigami leapt at Soul hugging him deeply. "I thought you'd never ask~" Kid said jokingly.

Hugging back, Soul looked Kid in the eyes happily, "Hey so I know today's been a bit awkward to say the least, but do you wanna go out for dinner or something…?"

Kid thought about it longer than he had to making Soul eager for an answer, "I guess we can tell the others I'm back later… sure…" Kid linked his arm with Soul and they both escaped Blair's house through the extremely small bedroom window.

"You ready for this Kid…?" Soul asked as he led his official boyfriend up to the steps of Shibusen, the morning sun shone brightly in the sky. After their dinner Soul let Kid stay at his house so they could both go to school together the next day and tell everyone that Kid was back safe and sound.

Kid followed Soul closely and held his hand. "Of course, I'm sure everyone's going to be happy that I'm back…" The shinigami smiled and started up the stairs making Soul follow due to their linked hands.

Once at the top, they looked around the small clusters of students until they saw Black*Star flagging them down. "SOUL~!" Black*Star yelled starting to run towards the scythe.

"BLACK*STA-" Soul was about to greet his friend but right as he was about to go Kids hand tightened on his. He looked over at his boyfriend to see that he was un-amused with the situation with a slight hint of jealousy on his face.

The blue haired meister charged up to Soul hugging him generously, "SOUL~ We got worried about you when you left, by the way we didn't find your cat…" Black*Star looked to his left to see Kid staring back at him, "KID! Is that really you!"

"Yup…" The shinigami spoke trying to ignore the fact that Black*Star was still in a loose hug with Soul.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Black*Star yelled deafening everyone within a five foot ratios.

Rubbing his ears in pain, Kid answered still annoyed at the fact that Black*Star was still hugging Soul. "No I'm not dead obviously." Kid grabbed Black*Star and moved him away from Soul, "That's annoying me, stop it." Black*Star looked a bit confused.

The rest of the gang soon gathered around Kid and Soul. Patty tackled her meister with a huge hug, "KID WE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" Patty yelled. Kid got uncomfortable after remembering his last hug with Patty.

"Y-yeah I'm sorry I wasn't back earlier. (Please let go)" Kid whined slightly trying to get Patty off him.

The pistol finally released him and Kid pressed himself closer to Soul not wanting her to hug him again. Maka was the first to ask the question everyone wanted to know, "Where were you Kid? No one could find you…"

Kid chuckled and held onto Souls arm, "Well I guess you didn't look hard enough, Soul found me."

Maka raised an eyebrow in question, "So where were you…?" She asked again as everyone tightened their grouping around Kid in anticipation.

Soul took it upon himself to answer this time, "Well let's just say he was there the whole time." Soul looked at Kid and smiled as one was returned to him.

The group was out of the loop and found this slightly awkward. "Um… so you're not going to tell us…?" Kid and Soul both shook their heads in response.

Liz crossed her arms and sighed, "So you worry us to death for almost a week and you're not even going to tell us where you were..?"

Kid smiled and shook his head, "Sorry, but it's a strictly need to know basis."

Everyone accepted that they weren't going to hear it from them and continued to welcome Kid back. Patty poked at Kid and Souls linked hands that no one had noticed yet, "Hey look sis." She mentioned to Liz and everyone kept their attention on Kid. "They are holding hands, that's so cute~"

Suddenly attention changed to that, Kid twitched as everyone stared at them questioningly. "You guys just noticed that…?"

Maka looked at the two shocked, "Why are you two doing that…?"

Soul looked at Kid wondering what should be said. The shinigami decided to make it more obvious and wrapped his arms around Soul pulling him into a one sided hug, "He's my boyfriend." He said seemingly neutral but with a hint of embarrassment.

All their friends expressions turned to that of shock, "WHA!" Black*Star yelled at the two still trying to piece it together.

"SINCE WHEN!" Liz said louder than it should have been.

Seeing everyone's reaction the two became slightly self conscious, "W-well since yesterday…" Soul replied cautiously.

The group became even more confused. Tsubaki looked between the two questioningly, "I-I don't get it… so you're dating..? Why?"

"Because that's what two people who like each other in a romantic sense do…?" Soul said pressing closer to Kid for protection.

The surrounding sweat dropped. "Um… since when did you two like each other..?" Maka spoke silently as shock still rattled her mind.

Leaning into Souls side as well Kid replied, "Dose it really matter? I thought you guys would understand…"

Silence took over their friends; Liz decided to speak for everyone. "It's just a bit of a shock, were not saying we aren't your friends anymore because of it…"

Patty cheered as she latched onto the two boys, "YEAH! Besides you guys are cute together!"

Spreading his arms out Black*Star tackled the two as well, "YEAH~ the mighty Black*Star understands now, it was just confusing."

Liz hugged the two as well and then the number of hugs exceeded the normal amount causing everyone to form a group hug. After everyone had felt the awkwardness had subsided the group released their grip on the two. The school bell rang and the murmuring students around the group of friends started to move in clusters to their classrooms. Maka looked at the two, "You guys coming to class today?"

Soul put his arm around Kids waist, "Nah I think were just going to tell Shinigami-sama that Kids safe and go home…" Kid nodded leaning against Souls shoulder for support.

Maka and the group waved as they started to head to class, "Alright you guys have a nice day, it's great to have you back Kid." The scythe meister called as she turned to leave.

Sighing, Soul turned to Kid. "Should we go see him now?"

"Sure." Kid replied cheerily though he was dreading seeing his dad again due to the accident that occurred on their last encounter.

"Hey Kid, I have a great nickname for you~ wanna hear it?" Soul replied as he started leading Kid down the empty school front of Shibusen.

Kid rolled his eyes and smiled, "What is it?"

"Kitten~" Soul laughed at the reference as Kids face flushed.

"SOUL THAT'S A STUPID NICKNAME!" Kid yelled.

Soul pouted, "Aw meanie! I made that up by myself…"

"It's not that original." Kid gave him a look showing his irritations.

Looking at the ground Soul made a sad face, "I-I thought you'd like it…"

The meister couldn't take that face any longer, "N-no Soul I like the name (I guess)…"

"REALLY!" Soul looked at him suddenly cheery.

"Yeah…" Kid looked Soul in the eyes and smiled, "I love you Soul…"

Soul blinked in surprise of the random kindness, "I love you to Kid."

"Even though you make retarded nicknames~" Kids laugh echoed through the empty halls of the school as Souls face grew red with embarrassment.

**Hey look, chapter 5~ took long enough right? XD turns out, I just needed to put Titanic on and BOOM. Instant motivation X3 anyways I hope you like it, I wanted it to be happy cause I love happy :3 but my next story will not be happy… and btw there MIIIIGHT be another chapter after this~ cross your fingers~ oh and Lamia I put that thing in that you wanted, sorry I couldn't put in the more… detailed… version but my friends at school read this ^^' **


End file.
